A network may commonly be accessed through a network perimeter, or network edge, to request access to a service. A common approach to secure the network edge may include deployment of statically configured firewall devices. The firewall devices may be configured to permit communication between the maximal set of potential services to a source of request. For example, an internet protocol (“IP”) address may be designated as an allowable source and the network may use a protocol port associated with the IP address to determine if traffic is allowable. Commonly, the traffic may be inspected according to a predetermined pattern to identify potentially safe traffic. Packet inspection and specially-configured network devices may create bottlenecks or other impedances in network traffic. Such specially-configured network devices and packet inspection devices may be relatively expensive additions to a network.